


Lost In Emotion

by headlessqueen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Reader Insert, hoo boy these girls need reader inserts, rubs my gay hands together furiously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessqueen/pseuds/headlessqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert mini series w/ 3 girls from love live! Will primarily be f/f bc we all want them to be our gfs. Requests are open and i hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Que Sera , Que Sera  -   Umi

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy don't you just want these girls to be your gf? I do! anyway follow me @averagekakyoin on tumblr for even more idol inserts

 

 _The world worked in mysterious ways_ , or at least you thought so. It’s been nearly a year since you had asked your  _now_  girlfriend Umi Sonoda out and still   the school hasn’t stopped talking about you two.

As you both sat in class whispers could be heard with both of your names in them. Forgetting your focus on your current lesson you turn to the direction of your girlfriend only to notice how stiff her posture currently was.  _The gossip from the school really was getting to her._

You felt entirely awful knowing that she was forced into being the center of attention due to your relationship. As if it wasn’t hard enough for her to deal with the popularity of being a school idol.

Trying to think of a way to reassure her not to listen to the gossip, you began to write a message on a sheet of notebook paper. Folding it up and passing it    on to Honoka you’d hope it would ease her nerves a bit , trying to catch up to the lesson on the board.

–

Sitting atop the school roof together, you began muching down on the lunch your mom made for today.

“Ah uhm…” Umi tried to begin speaking.

“What is it?” You asked her.

Hesitant to answer she began to gain a flushed hue upon her face.

“Thanks for the message today it meant a lot to me” She softly responded.

“It’s no problem you  _are_  my girlfriend after all I wanna take care of you.” You said sliding your arm around her shoulder causing fellow classmates to stare and gossip. Shrugging your shoulders you continued eating with an arm placed around her shoulder.

_The world worked in mysterious ways or at least you thought so._

_–_

**Bonus :**

“UMI-CHAN!” Honoka yelled out as she opened the rooftop door only to reveal you and Umi cuddling together.

“UWAAAA!!!” She shouted startling you both.

“Sorry we’ll come back later!” Apologized Kotori as she led a currently shocked Honoka back downstairs.

At least Umi had good friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Follow @averagekakyoin on tumblr for more inserts and fics!


	2. I Wanna Believe What They See -   Hanayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kotori is gonna be next get hyped...follow @averagekakyoin on tumblr for more inserts

_Hanayo never considered herself good with words_. She’d start to tremble and stutter

 at the thought of confronting you on having feelings for her. Under the cooling shade

Hanayo began to wipe the sweat off her forehead as she attempted to relax from practice.

Turning her head to the side she saw your figure slumped down under a tree reading. As a

soft flushed hue appeared on her cheeks , gaining the attention of her red haired friend.

“Still crushing on (y/n) right?” Rin asked tilting her head sideways.

“Wha- No I’m just uhmm looking at some of the clouds ahaha!” Hanayo blurted out knowing that her cover up was awful.

“Why don’t you just ask her out already you really like her Hanayo!” Rin loudly shouted.

The rest of her fellow school idols began to stare and look at Hanayo as if they were entirely perplexed by the situation.

“I-It’s not that easy Rin.” Hanayo muttered under her breath.

Finally understanding the situation, Eli and Honoka began to walk over sitting in front of Hanayo in an attempt to assist her.

“Hanayo I think you should go for her! We all see how she looks at you in the hallway, I’m sure she likes you too!” Honoka cheered hoping to encourage her soft spoken friend.

“ I agree with Honoka , the way she looks at you just shouts out that she has feelings for you.” Chimed in Eli.

“What if she doesn’t like me back?” Hanayo mumbled out.

“I’m sure she likes you back Hanayo! you’re sweet , kind , and absolutely cute!” Honoka encouraged.

With her friend’s encouraging words flowing through her mind , it was clear what she had to do.

“I-I HAVE TO GO I’M SORRY!” Hanayo exclaimed as she began to run down the stairs racing towards your current location.

Though huffing and panting her way to you the cheers from her friends still ringed in her ears pushing her forward. Finally slouching over attempting to regain her breath your head perked up from your book.

“Aa-ahm I need to ask if you might have feelings for me or-” Softly spoke Hanayo as she continued to pant even more.

“Yes I do” You responded cutting her off.

 Realizing your words you began to grow flustered as she started smiling in return.

“So um would you like to go on a date with me to the park after school tomorrow?” You asked slightly turning your head from her gaze.

“S-sure” She softly responded.

Standing up from your grassy spot you awkwardly reached for her hand.

“It’s getting dark already let me walk you home Hanayo well I mean if it’s ok with you.” You blurted out already dying from embarrassment.

She nodded as you two began to walk under the setting sky only to have her look at you in the way everyone wants to be looked at in their life.

“Thank you” Hanayo whispered out into the autumn air.

_Maybe she wasn’t so bad with words after all._


End file.
